Alguien soy yo
by Ninor-san
Summary: FF 3&4 NUEVO


_Alguien soy yo _

Se encuentra tumbado boca arriba en su cama, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, para cualquiera que esté mirando porque para él es algo muy diferente, no sólo un simple mural.

Quita la mirada violentamente como si eso que viera le quemara los ojos en un instante sin reconocer, oculta sus ojos enterrándolos en el mechón de cabello rubio que se perfila en su rostro, recordando…

¡No puede estar recordando eso!

_-Y es amable…y es lindo…y es tierno._

_Kuki Kiut parloteaba sobre su nuevo amigo a Abby sin percatarse de la gruesa gota que un chico tenía en su cabeza._

_-Y me invitó a salir ¡Puedes creerlo cinco? ¡Estoy tan emocionada!_

_Y el chico anteriormente mencionado que bebía un vaso de jugo se atragantó al oírlo tosiendo con fuerza, absolutamente espantado_

¿Qué era ese sentimiento en su corazón? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué sentía cualquier cosa allí por minúscula al recordarlo como un estúpido adolescente? ¡Era un agente del código KND entrenado para combatir adultos y adolescentes que entorpecieran los derechos infantiles! ¡No para suspirar cuando debería estar entrenando! ¿Y le servía pensar eso? ¿Evitaba algo?

"Tengo 12 años ¡No tengo PORQUÉ estar pensando en alguien ni en…!" calló sus reclamos auto-destructivos al enrojecer violentamente "¡Demonios!" irguiese, ingresando a su ring de entrenamiento, destruyó uno a uno sus maniquíes como a palillos de dientes pero tal acción no impidió que su corazón le ganara más batallas.

_**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,**_

_**No sé quien eres tú,**_

_**Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos**_

_**Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,**_

_**y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección ,mi apellido y mi voz,**_

_**y la clave de mi corazón...**_

No puede controlar los impulsos…golpes que a cuentas lo destruyen…y todo por lo que ha trabajado, errores…¿Por qué? No ha asistido a una misión desde hace tanto poniendo de por medio excusas tontas que todos pueden interpretar excepto ella…

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

Los golpes de la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, bramó enojado.

-¿Quién es y qué quieres?

-Soy Tres ¿Podrías salir un momento?

Definitivamente no deseaba seguir pensando y recordando, más le valiera ser un robot autómata alaba-adultos como los de la otra cuadra que vivir tales tormentos.

-No puedo. Di que quieres o lárgate.

Siempre era así con ella, duro como la piedra aunque por dentro moría.

-¡No seas malo! ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Sí?

-¡No quiero!- gritó furioso y con todas las tonalidades carmesí cruzando su rostro- Dime que demonios quieres, estoy MUY ocupado.

-Oh bueno…-oyó decir- quería que me acompañaras a casa de Chris pero no importa, iré con Cinco…

El maldito desgraciado, el "pentágono" como le llamaban entre los muchachos de la escuela ya que podía estar con 5 chicas a la vez sin ser descubierto, sí, saberlo era duro para Cuatro y le rompería todos los malditos dientes si no estuviera bajo amenaza.

Cogió su polerón naranja y salió raudo vociferando.

-¡ESPERA IRÉ CONTIGO!- observando luego que la niña le sonreía tiernamente y sin verla añadió- es que…su casa está cerca de la dulcería…y yo…

-Está bien Güero, muchas gracias.

Al salir notó una risa contenida en los labios de Cinco que susurró "Buena suerte" son misterio y el sabía porque…

_-Tranquilo Cuatro- el otro se desatragantaba de a pocos- relájate, debes haber tomado tres litros de jugo enteros…_

_-Maldita...sea…_

_-Y ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso o pálido si prefieres? Parecías Uno cuando Lizzie llama en medio de una misión- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, el agente ruborizado hizo como si no le importara contestando._

_-No me pasó nada. Recordé una nota de Mates nada más…_

_-Claro…y eso fue cuando Tres dijo que salía con Bates?_

_-¡¡ NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CINCO!!_

_-¿Ah sí? Se explicaría entonces porque le miras con tan mala cara._

_-¡NO ES CIERTO! _

_-Seguro…C-U-A-T-R-O_

Masculló una maldición bajito y siguió a Kuki que radiante le llamó apremiándolo, no quiso borrar ese momento de su memoria.

O lo que quedaba de ella…

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**_

_**y tú no sabes que soy yo**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**_

_**y por fin te encontró**_

_**Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo**_

-Oye Cuatro… ¿Tú estás bien? Uno dijo que te fuiste de la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡malditos sonrojos.

-Sí, sí, no me ocurre nada.

-Pues que bueno- sonrió la chica de un modo angelical- ya me habías preocupado.

-Y-reaccionó él sintiéndose quedar embobado por esa sonrisa- pues… ¿Para que vas a casa de Bates?- observó a su amiga que contenía un leve rubor en las mejillas- me-me-me llamó, m-m-me dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante conmi-mi-migo.

Una estaca de hielo golpeó su corazón en un segundo, no dijo más.

Caminaron un largo trecho completamente callados. Cuatro se mordía el labio con fuerza infrahumana.

_-Bien Kuki o te quería decir que…_

Aquella vez… fue ese día en que los supo a ciencia cierta ¿O no?

_-¡Sólo me debe dinero!_

_**Yo no pido nada más,que estar feliz y tu lo estas**_

_**y sentirte bien,**_

_**Aunque no sepas quien,quien te quiere sin más**_

_**por encima del bien y del mal.**_

-Oye Güero…Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sin saber que hacer este asintió.

-Bueno…tú….alguna vez has sentido algo especial o muy fuerte por alguien?

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso? ¿Es que le placía torturara su corazón herido y magullado de tanto esperar sin recibir?

-Cómo…ganas de patear traseros…?

-No eso, sino algo…no sé…-enrojeció- algo…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sabes que Chris me invitó a salir pero yo no…sé lo que siento por él ¿Entiendes Cuatro? ¿Debería darle una oportunidad?

Perplejo vaciló: ¿y por qué demonios me lo preguntas a mi?

Esa mueca tan bien llamada sonrisa que no supo que Dios creo tan perfecta se dibujo en la pálida carita de Tres, susurró, como un ángel en pleno vuelo que busca encender un fuego apagado por nieve matutina:

-Porque confío en ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso.

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**_

_**y tú sabes que soy yo,**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**_

_**y por fin te encontró,**_

_**Y alguien soy yo **_

_-¡¡TE DIJE MILLONES DE VECES QUE TUS SIMIOS ARCOIRIS SON ESTÚPIDOS!!_

_-¡NO LO SON!!_

_-¡Sí!- acababa de interrumpirlo, de abochornarlo, de derrotarlo, debía descobrarse- ¡Sólo a una niña tonta como tú pueden gustarle esas tonterías cursis!_

_Observó con horror como dulces lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Kuki mientras esta corría lejos_

-¿Crees eso aunque te trato tan mal?- un tono de culpa no evitó escaparse de sus labios.

-Sí, sé que eres algo brusco pero que en realidad me quieres mucho, siempre me has ayudado en los momentos más difíciles como a los demás. Y te lo pregunto porque de un tiempo para acá estás muy pensativo y Cinco dice que las únicas ocasiones en que un muchacho lo está es cuando se enamora.

¡Cinco! Tenía que ser ella, claro le ofreció ayuda y la estaba regando _Me comeré todos sus dulce, lo juro_ pensó él tratando de evitar que su pecho retumbara como un tambor

-Pues yo…creo…que…

Balbucear, era lo único que sabía bien

_**En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida …**_

_**que no seas tú**_

_**Tú no sabes quien soy yo,**_

_**No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos**_

-Que…

Ese idiota la iba a lastimar, lo sabía pero ¿No había jurado protegerla de todo? ¿No se destruiría ella si supiera la verdad?

Se haría mucho daño ayudándolos mas era lo mejor

-Si te hace feliz es lo correcto.

-¿eh?- ladeó un poco su cabeza sin comprender.

-Lo importante es…que tú seas feliz…

Se insultó mentalmente por el hecho y se odió al ver que llegaban a la casa de Bates, Tres sonriendo como nunca le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla musitando.

Gracias, gracias de verdad.

Y automáticamente sonrojado…nada contestó

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**_

_**y tú sabes que soy yo,**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**_

_**y por fin te encontró,**_

_**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo**_

_**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Notas de autora: **_**Este es mi primer ff de KND espero sea de su agrado.**

**Ninor-san.**


End file.
